1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical fast cookers and devices embodying the invention are adapted to cook quickly hamburgers, sandwiches, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes cooking devices which comprise a base pan having clampingly associated therewith an electrically-heated cover, and a grill adapted to be interposed between the pan and cover, the grill having a cooking surface adapted to receive a hamburger patty and to cooperate with an upper heating surface in the cover in cooking it. An example of such a structure is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. De 231,069, issued April 2, 1974.
One of the drawbacks of earlier structures is that they are limited, when operated in its normal fashion, to food articles having a single configuration, for instance, the round shape of a hamburger.
There has been a need for a cooker of similar arrangement to that described above but more wide-ranging in its usefulness to include the cooking of foods of, for instance, square or rectangular shape such as grilled sandwiches. Heretofore, it has been considered a problem to maintain the benefits of the earlier structure, such as its good heat transfer, compact shape, and speed of cooking, and of the aforesaid desired flexibility.